


Thin Walls

by SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Anxiety, Late night talks, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, home sickness, me not knowing wtf I am doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe/pseuds/SabrielIsMyOTPFightMe
Summary: It's really the apartment building's fault that Yuuri couldn't cry in peace.





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt "We live in adjacent apartments and our bedrooms are on opposite sides of a very thin wall and one night I heard you crying and talked to you through the wall." from quIcksilvers :)).

Yuuri especially liked when his anxiety hit in late-night bouts coupled with severe home-sickness. Made for a great night in!

So, there he was, sitting in his bed, crying, because ‘oh my god I’m only 24, why am I so far away from home, why did I think this was a good idea, is Vicchan okay without me?’ and his brain just loved to create about a million and one different problems for him. His anxiety loved to rear its ugly head at time it thought it to be opportune and it wasn’t fair because it was always with him

 

A constant companion of growing unease because there is always something wrong. No situation is safe ‘why can I always hear the boss music without the boss?” And his crying turned ugly and his breath kept on catching in his throat and there was still that uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was eating at him. And this is so frustrating because hes been told that most people don’t feel like this 24/7. How is this fair? How is any of this fair?

Yuuri startles when he hears the soft knock on the wall. It’s tentative but deliberate. He goes completely still, he hears a muffled voice.

“W-what?” Eloquent. His voice is shaky and he sniffles. He feels a bit embarrassed, he hadn’t realized the walls were that thin. It’s ridiculous.

“I asked if you were okay.” They repeat. It’s definitely a man. It has the guttural twang of Russian laced in the words.

“Oh god.” Yuuri tilts his head back and stares at the dark ceiling. This was the last thing he needed. “I’m so sorry I woke you up.”

“It’s okay, you just sound really upset.”

Yuuri chuckled despite himself and winced at the sound. It was so brittle. He was of course very upset, but he hadn’t meant to wake anyone up at half 3 in the fucking morning just because he couldn’t keep himself together and the walls were paper fucking thin.

“I guess I just miss Vicchan.” He mumbled to himself.

“Hmm?” Ugh, he must have been too loud.

“Nothing nothing sorry.” He waved his hand dismissively forgetting there was a wall between them and he couldn’t exactly be seen.

“Well if it garners crying in the early hours of the morning it must be something.” 

“I miss my dog.” Yuuri blurted out without really thinking. He didn’t have to tell this stranger anything but here he was. He expected an ‘oh is that all?’ spoken sort of condescendingly before they took the quickest exit they could from the conversation.

“What kind of dog is it?” They had definitely perked up, Yuuri heard the rustle of bedsheets as they must have sat up straighter.

“A poodle.” His voice was small and soft, Vicchan was definitely a big part of why he was crying. He had managed to catch his breath now and was focusing on evening it out. “A toy poodle”

Yuuri sort of realized that he wasn’t talking to the stranger anymore and was going over his own memories in his head. A soft smile graced his lips as he remembered how much Vicchan just wanted to cuddle, all the time.

“I love poodles!” Their voice had gone up an octave and Yuuri relaxed. “My own is beside me right now.” There was another rustle as they must have went to pet said dog and Yuuri gulped. There was a ball in his throat and tears threatened to spill again. It wasn’t just the dog, it was that mixed in with him missing his family and the feeling of uneasiness 24/7.

“She’s a big softie.” The voice continued, dropping again and whispering lovingly. Yuuri heard a soft sigh as they continued to pet their dog and he closed his eyes with the lull in the conversation. “Would you like to come in and see her?”

Yuuri shot up in his bed and stuttered out a what.

“It might cheer you up.” They offered and Yuuri almost heard the nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

“But it’s 3:30am.”

“And you need cheering up.” The grin in the voice was clearly audible.

“You’re just next door right? Oh god, I don’t even know your name.”

“And I don’t know yours, look, do you want me to carry her into you?”

“That’d be good.” He had mumbled the words but before they were even fully out of his mouth he heard as they stood up next door. At least if they were an axe murderer he had his phone beside his bed and he could easily call someone. He was surprised his anxiety hadn’t kicked in and made him lock himself in his room. Maybe it had decided to give him a break. How kind. He heard a soft knock on his door and for not the first time in his life he was very grateful that he slept fully clothed.

He only bumped into his table and knocked over 1 lamp when walking through his kitchen in the dark. He opened the door gingerly but that didn’t stop a bundle of beige fur jumping out of someone’s arms and knocking him over

“Hello!” There was the voice, it was so much clearer now there wasn’t a wall between them. Yuuri would invite him in but there was currently a very affectionate poodle on him licking his face. “Her name is Makkachin!” Yuuri laughed when the dog finally settled down to sniffing him. He looked up to see the man was wearing a green robe and was smiling fondly down at his dog. Yuuri gulped again, he was very erm… pleasing to the eye. “My name is Viktor.”

“Yuuri.” He responded his voice small and low as he resolved to run his hands through the dog’s fur. “She looks like Vicchan anyway.” He felt a smile tugging at his cheeks as Makkachin tried to burrow in deeper to his side. Viktor walked in. He left the door open which Yuuri was grateful for and sat down beside them on the kitchen floor. He started stroking Makkachin’s head as he said.

“Your eyes are still red.” Yuuri put up a hand to them and rubbed them as if that would help and sighed, he went back to smoothing down Makkachin’s hair and there they were. Two grown men, one who was an anxious mess, one in just a dressing gown and a very happy dog sitting on a kitchen floor in the middle of the night.

“Are you homesick?” Viktor questioned quietly still stroking Makkachin. Yuuri nodded, he really wanted to bury his face in the dog’s fur.

“Something like that.” There was a certain stillness to the situation. Yuuri’s uneasy feeling didn’t feel as prominent. He let out a small contented sigh as his hands ran through the soft fur. It was peaceful.

“I used to feel homesick for Russia all the time.” Viktor couldn’t have been much older than him. Maximum maybe 4 years? “How long have you been living by yourself for Yuuri?”

“About a year now.”

Viktor nodded his head to show he had heard but they just kept on petting Makkachin for a few minutes. Yuuri was okay with this. He didn’t want to be quizzed all at once.

“What’s your dog like?”

Yuuri smiled almost reflexively.

“Well, he’s a toy poodle so he’s this tiny little thing and he always loved to sleep curled up beside my chest, guests at the onsen always loved him and he’s getting older now so I’m afraid I w-won’t be there for when you know h-he….” Yuuri focused hard on Makkachin’s fur so Viktor wouldn’t see the fresh tears that pricked in his eyes. The kitchen was still and quiet, the only thing punctuating the darkness was the dog’s pleased sighs and the slightly wobbly breath of Yuuri. Viktor knew better than to speak now. He’d let Yuuri regain himself first.

“Makkachin here is getting old too.” Viktor found himself speaking for the sake of breaking the stillness.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” The voice was so tiny and tentative as if afraid to get the words out but wanting nothing more than them to be gone from his mouth.

Viktor smiled slightly. “You won’t start crying again now?” Yuuri resolved that no, he wouldn’t. He’d be okay for now.

“You can come see her in the morning if you’d like?” Viktor offered as he gathered the sleepy dog into his arms.

“I’d like that.” Yuuri grinned watching as he walked out and closing the door behind him.

And now there was only one man sitting on the kitchen floor in the early hours of the morning. And it was peaceful.


End file.
